The primary objective of this study is to evaluate and compare acute MI patients receiving the thrombolytic streptokinase and either high or low dose of the thrombin inhibitor, Argatroban in accelerating the lysis of coronary artery clots. The end points are: death, recurrent MI, angioplasty, coronary artery bypass grafting, new onset congestive heart failure and recurrent ischemia. The GCRC will act in the capacity of an Runblind investigatorS and mix unblinded IV study drug, monitor the PTT and make adjustments in study drug dose as delineated in the protocol.